Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 016
"The Scars of Defeat", known as "Clash! Blue-Eyes VS Red-Eyes" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 8, 2000 and in the United States on February 9, 2002. Summary The episode starts with Maximillion Pegasus in his executive office talking to The Big Five about their deal to take over KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba, meanwhile, is flying to Duelist Kingdom in his helicopter to save Mokuba. Yugi and Bakura notice that Bakura's Millennium Ring can point to the direction of other Millennium Items and that it has been honing in on Pegasus's Millennium Eye. Bakura explains that the same thing happened the day he was transferred into their class. His Millennium Ring was pointing to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle while he and Joey were Dueling. (The flashback shows Yugi has "Celtic Guardian" and "Beaver Warrior" out on his field while Joey has "Axe Raider" on his field. Joey then Summons "Battle Warrior".) Everyone is deep asleep, except for Yugi, who is thinking about what lies ahead of him. Just then, Kaiba's helicopter arrives and wakes everyone up. Kaiba steps off and Yugi gives him back his Deck. He goes to leave, but Yugi asks to join him since they are both headed towards Pegasus Castle. Words are exchanged between them that make Joey very angry about Kaiba's attitude. He grabs Kaiba and challenges him, but Kaiba knocks Joey to the ground. When Joey gets up, the two insult each other to the point where they face off in a Duel using Kaiba's new Duel Disk system. Joey is repeatedly pounded by "Rabid Horseman" until he Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to destroy it. However, Kaiba summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", destroying "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and winning the Duel. He then explains to the group about Pegasus' mysterious powers. Sometime ago at the Intercontinental Championship in New York City, Seto Kaiba was one of Pegasus' guests of honor. In the final round, Pegasus was dueling a man named Bandit Keith. Pegasus just played with Keith, then wrote something on a piece of paper and called a kid from the audience. Keith protested that asking for help is illegal. However, Pegasus says he doesn't need help. A child could beat him and he will prove it. Although the kid told him he only started to learn how to play last week Pegasus assures him, to follow the instructions and he'll win. Keith Summons "Garnecia Elefantis". The kid follows the instructions and Summons "Flying Elephant" in Attack Position, which for some unknown reason, defeats Keith. Kaiba is clearly surprised by this. Yugi says something like this happened to him when he first faced Pegasus. Yugi and Kaiba may not agree on most things, but they both know that Pegasus must be stopped. Kaiba leaves the group and heads for the Pegasus' castle, unaware that Pegasus is watching him with his Millennium Eye. Featured Duels Maximillion Pegasus vs. Bandit Keith (flashback) Most of the Duel is skipped. Pegasus then calls a kid named Sam to Duel in his place and gives him instructions to win. Keith's turn Keith draws "Garnecia Elefantis". At this point, Pegasus has Sam Duel in his place. Keith then Normal Summons "Garnecia Elefantis" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Sam's turn Sam Normal Summons "Flying Elephant" (1850/1300) in Attack Position. Sam wins. How the two monsters interacted and caused Keith to lose is not specified. Seto Kaiba vs. Joey Wheeler Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Armored Lizard" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Kaiba "Battle Ox" attacks and destroys "Armored Lizard" (Joey: 2000 → 1800 LP). Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Flame Swordsman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Battle Ox", but since "Battle Ox" has resistance to Fire, "Flame Swordsman" loses 300 ATK ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1500/1600). "Battle Ox" destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey: 1800 → 1600 LP). Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Battle Ox" with "Mystic Horseman" in order to Fusion Summon "Rabid Horseman" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Swamp Battleguard" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Kaiba "Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Swamp Battleguard" (Joey: 1600 → 1400 LP). Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Kaiba "Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 1400 → 1100 LP). Turn 10: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Battle Steer" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Kaiba "Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Battle Steer" (Joey: 1100 → 900 LP). Turn 12: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 13: Kaiba "Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Garoozis" (Joey: 900 → 700 LP). Turn 14: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" (800/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 15: Kaiba "Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Rock Ogre Grotto #1". Turn 16: Joey Joey draws "Rude Kaiser" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Kaiba "Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser" (Joey: 700 → 500 LP). Turn 18: Joey Joey draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rabid Horseman" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1600 LP). Turn 19: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Joey: 500 → 0 LP). Mistakes * When Kaiba fuses "Mystic Horseman" and "Battle Ox", he is wearing a Dueling Gauntlet, despite not owning one. *For a split second you can see the Japanese Life Points counter the second time the Life Points screen appears after "Armored Lizard" is destroyed. * In the Japanese version, when Battle Ox is summoned, the graphic has its DEF at 900 instead of 1000. Differences in adaptations * Shots of Kaiba's briefcase are cut out from the dub version. * Yami Yugi's image is added over the moon in the dub version. * A close-up of the axe that "Battle Ox" owned sinking then cutting into the neck of "Armored Lizard" is cut from the US version. * The writing scrolling across the bottom of the stadium display screens is removed from the US Version, even though it's unreadable. * Yami Yugi's appearances at the end of the episode are replaced with Yugi's. * When Kaiba throws Joey to the ground, Bakura tells Yugi to check Joey's pulse in the US adaptation. * In the Japanese version, Joey challenges Kaiba because he's angry that Kaiba wants to go to Pegasus' castle without having any Star Chips and to show him how much he progressed, while in the US adaptation, it's just because Kaiba is too pretentious and says that Joey and Yugi are just playing. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes